Frozen Night
by LightCookie
Summary: I knew the Cullens well, but I never knew some kept secrets behind each others backs. If only I've known that they were hiding somthing, something that could cost so many lives. If only I've known, that a little girl was the reason for almost everything.
1. Preface

A/N: So this is the story that is based on my dreams I've been having for a couple of days (I know, it's so Stephanie Meyer). Please no mocking, it just makes me feel bad about it and I hate that feeling of people making fun of you! So please for all those Twilight haters and lovers, give it a try!

**Frozen Night**

**Preface**

Dying once more isn't the best in the world. Being through a lot as a human and as an immortal wasn't a big difference. But knowing as I realize that hell has broken loose once more, it will never end. I watch as the little girl walk towards me, or gold eyes, like my family, boring into mine. She sees my scared expression and flinches, but continues to move forward by the three devils. I see her face, scared to even look at me, as her father and her brother look at her, telling her to stop. But one glance at everyone, including the who loves her, she has given up and had no choice but to either kill me, or die herself. They wanted her powers, they wanted her throne, they wanted to kill the very last vampire that has all the powers and abilities anyone has imagined.

A/N: So what did you think? I'm just starting it out so give it time. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Story Time

**Frozen Night**

**Chapter 1: Story Time**

"Please grandpa!" Renesmee pled, "Please one more story!"

"Renesmee, I think that's enough for one night." I said.

"Oh Bella, stop being a party pooper, she said she wants one more story!" Alice giggled.

"I guess Nessie isn't the only one who's being the child!" Edward crossed his arms.

Alice glared at him, "Hey you're the one whose been paying way to much attention to your wife!" she retorted.

I giggle a little. Who knew Alice is the one with comebacks!

"Well I guess I can tell you one more story." Said Carlisle.

"Yay!" Both Renesmee and Alice jumped in enjoyment.

Then Jacob comes in the room, unnoticed "How's my little 5-year-old-looking-girfriend?" Jacob charged and grabbed onto Renesmee, spinning her around.

"When will he leave for good?" Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Get use to it. It won't be long until he follows her to college" I even laughed at my joke!

"So what's up cutie?" Jacob asked Renesmee. Edward looked like he was about to throw up.

"Grandpa is going to tell another story!" Renesmee clapped her hands.

"So oldie here is going to tell you another freaky vampire story? Wow!" Jacob said, full of sarcasm.

I couldn't help but glare. How dare he? I'm still wondering I still can't kill him for good!

Carlisle just chuckled, "You'd be surprise how our kind has been through a lot!"

"Good luck with that." Jacob muttered.

I finally spoke, "Carlisle can you just tell us your story."

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking, "Okay everyone, come over if you want to listen." everyone came around and formed a big circle as if it was story time, "If everyone knows about the Voturi well, they don't like people knowing secrets, yet they want every secret there is from each and every one of us. Although one secret that almost every vampire knows is a Golden Vampire."

"A golden vampire? What is it made out of real gold?" He laughed but everyone (particularly Edward) shot him a glare.

"What?" He asked, as if he doesn't know what's going on.

"Moving on." Carlisle continued, "Golden vampires was a very special and powerful group of vampires that have unlimited powers and abilities."

"As in, they can mind read, see the future and control moods?" I asked.

"Way more than that." Carlisle responded.

I was shocked, a vampire with unlimited powers? I would kill to be one of them.

"When earlier vampires noticed this, they were worried that these group of vampires might destroy civilization and our secret might be ruined, so they gathered all the golden vampires and taught them to act normal and such. Soon after they learned to restrain their powers and use it incase evil was around. Soon after, most only used one ability but used other types whenever they wanted to." Everyone payed close attention that even Jacob was interested in the story.

Although something confused me, "Wait you said golden vampires _was_ a very special group. What they're extinct for good?"

"They cannot be extinct because golden vampires were once mortals right?" I responded with a nod, "Well there is a prophecy that is now kept under the Voturi's guard. They say the ones that can have special abilities are realized around birth. I don't know how but immortals can figure which child has the power to become one. But unfortunately, when the Voturi were around, they didn't enjoy golden vampires. They thought they had the power to take over the throne, which wasn't true. They wanted to be peaceful like everyone else. But Aro, Caius, and Marcus didn't listen and so together made a law saying golden vampires shall disappear and not be seen by anyone. Soon after, they started killing every golden vampire, removing their powers so they can become a mortal again." The story started frightening me.

How could such selfish vampires kill innocent vampires who just wanted to be peaceful! First me, then Edward and Alice, then Renesmee and now this! Whose next?

"So wait, are there anymore left?" Jacob asked, stealing my words… Again!

"Like I said, the golden vampires can never be extinct, but I doubt there is any left except for one." Once Carlisle said it, Esme's and Alice's face dropped.

Carlisle bit his lower lip before speaking, "Yes there is one last golden vampire left because they also are blood related, like passed on from family member to family member."

"So how come you said they can never be extinct?" Jacob asked again, gosh he was starting to annoy me now!

"True. If life gives a chance for a immortal to become a golden vampire then sure, they can never be extinct. But after the curse, it started taking worse affect, which means by now, the only way there can be a golden vampire is if passed on."

"So what you're saying is that-" Jacob started, that's where I lost my cool.

"Can you just shut up already! Let him speak then you can ask questions!" I glared at him, why did Edward and Emmett had to hold me back?

"Bossy." He muttered, putting Renesmee on his lap.

"Anyway." Carlisle once again continued, "There is one golden vampire left in this world and has been like that for almost three hundred years. Even though the Voturi wanted to kill her, they realized she had much potential, so-" he paused, "they decided to make her princess of the vampire world. But since they were the ones to make a curse, they kept her hidden- trapped in Voltera for a long time." From that, everyone, except for me, Jacob and Renesmee, looked upset.

Even Carlisle couldn't continue from there. The three of us looked around, wondering why the others just looked upset and depressed. Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Carlisle, but I really need to go." Alice chocked on the words as she slowly stood up and walked away with her hand covering her face, as if she was crying.

"Sorry I have t-to go too." Emmett stood up with Rosalie and walked into the kitchen.

Esme leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder, looking like she was about to cry as well. The one person that surprised me the most was Edward. He never looked this pained and this upset and I would know!

"Carlisle, what's wrong is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it's okay. Don't mind them, I guess the story just scared them a little." Carlisle stood up too and walked upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Edward whispered in my ear.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before following Carlisle.

Esme quickly sat where Edward first sat and rubbed my back.

"Esme, I know something is wrong. What? Was this girl very important to everyone?" I had way more questions then that, like the name of this girl, how old is she, and most importantly, why was even Edward upset about this?

"Bella, think of it this way. Carlisle has been part of the Volturi a lot so he knows things. But this is just a story. Nothing to worry about okay?"

I just nodded in response then she left and went to go comfort Alice, So now it was me, Jacob and Renesmee, the three who did not understand this family at all. Jacob stood up, picking up Renesmee and giving her to me. I gladly excepted her. One touch from her and my thoughts were swirling with pictures and stories, all from Renesmee. I felt like I was in a trance.

"Wow!" Jacob finally spoke, breaking my trance, "Quiet a story, eh?"

"Yeah." I agreed, "I just wonder what the heck was up with everyone?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but it sounds like this girl is very important to them." For some reason, Jacob is now becoming the smart one.

"I wonder how?" I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Alice's Heartbreak

Frozen Night

Chapter 2 Alice's Heartbreak

This story that Carlisle told us yesterday has got everyone in a depressed mood and I'm sick of it. I have no clue why golden vampires and this princess was so important to them. Edward wouldn't even bother to answer my question nor communicate with me just a little. It almost sounded like we were divorced or something. Renesmee started getting nightmares, even when she was awake, she sees these weird visions and both Edward and Alice would go outside and mope around with Jasper coming outside and trying to comfort them. Emmett wouldn't even harass anyone since hearing the story. Rosalie has given up taking care of Renesmee. Esme would look like she was going to cry and Carlisle would just go deep into thought. And this was all since yesterday! The next day it got worse and I needed to do something.

Jacob was siting on the ground, with Renesmee resting in his arms. Edward was next to me with Alice's head on his shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie went hunting with Esme.

This moping had to stop and for some reason I exploded, "Okay this depressing thing has to stop right now!" I stood up filled with unnecessary rage.

Jasper immediately stood up, "Jasper no. Don't even bother. For the past few days, all you guys been doing is moping around ever since this princess or whatever was brought up. Who cares about this stupid golden princess!" I was about to scream.

Alice was frustrated and stood up, glaring, "I do. And how would you know! You don't know this girl, yet you think she has all the good life. Get the 4-1-1 Bella, you don't know what kind of hell she's been going through and you don't know how hurt we are. She's close to us but apparently she's not close to you!" Alice blasted at me.

"Alice-" I start.

"Apologizing won't help. If you have a problem then just... Shut the hell up!"

This time everyone was flabbergasted at Alice. I was the one who was shocked the most and hurt. Before I could think, she left, running out the door, pushing Esme, Emmett and Rosalie aside as they returned.

"What happened?" Esme gasped.

No one said anything, they all just stayed silent.

And why was I the one to open my damn mouth? Oh yeah because I'm stupid! "Alice is just hurt. Nothing serious." Edward spoke.

"Wow Bella, making the girl scream at you. That's a first." Emmett laughed but Rosalie slapped him, "What?"

"I'll check on her." Jasper started to leave.

I caught his shoulder before he left, "Jasper I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Jasper just smiled innocently, "Bella don't put too much pressure off of yourself. Alice is stressed, that's only it." he patted my hand then ran out the door.

Everyone just looked at me, and I was sure Rosalie was glaring but that didn't matter. I hurt Alice that much, only because I mocked some weird princess of the Volturi that no one told me she was alive and I was in Italy before! Now I wonder what else they're keeping from me.

"I think we should go." Edward whispered in my ear.

He grabbed Renesmee then waited for me at the door.

"Bella." Edward called me.

I looked at everyone else, they all had their backs at me, walking away.

"Bella." Edward called me again.

I needed to talk to Alice, but she'll probably scream at my face again.


End file.
